


Territorial Planning

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [5]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - Territorial Planning<br/>Crossover Fandom: Twilight / Priest<br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial Planning

 

Garrett who had purchased the map was unfolding it and was about to tear it in half when Black Hat stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Defining our territories."

"Make sure that the Congress Hall is in my part." Black Hat demanded.

"Sorry, Pal, I can't let you have that." Garrett simply said with a grin.

Black Hat growled from deep down his throat, threatening.

"OK, we split the city so the Congress Hall is in both parts of the map." Garrett finally agreed.

He was about to tear when he was stopped again.

"Someone followed us." Black Hat said.


End file.
